1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and image forming method, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and image forming method whereby an image can be transferred and fixed onto a recording medium that has a large size and small thickness and is carried at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-148917 discloses transferring an image formed on a transfer drum by an inkjet recording head, onto a recording medium by means of a transfer device, and then carrying out a fixing process by means of a fixing device.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-148917, a transfer device and a fixing device are independently provided side by side following the direction of conveyance of the recording medium. The recording medium is conveyed in a horizontal state from the transfer device to the fixing device. Therefore, it is difficult or not possible to transfer or fix the image onto a recording medium of large size and small thickness while conveying the recording medium at high speed. Furthermore, since the transfer device and the fixing device are independently provided side by side following the direction of conveyance of the recording medium, the apparatus becomes large in size.